Study Date
by Dekuuu
Summary: Ochako Uraraka has a secret that none of her classmates are aware of: she has a huge crush on a certain class vice president. Uraraka struggles with the way she feels about her classmate, deeming it a hopeless situation. What happens when midterms are approaching and Yaoyorozu gives her an offer of a lifetime? Uraraka may find that what she truly wants might actually be obtainable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Uraraka couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She knew that she needed to pay attention— midterms were fast approaching. Yet she found that Yaoyorozu was like a magnet. Everytime she attempted to pay attention to Aizawa, her eyes would drift until she was looking at the back of Yaoyorozu's head again. _Goodness sake, this is impossible._ Uraraka lowered her head until her chin pressed against her desk. Just to block her view of Yaoyorozu with the person sitting in front of her.

This worked until Uraraka had to sneeze. The instant her body rose, her eyes flicked back toward Yaoyorozu. Heat rushed into her cheeks. She wondered how someone could be so mesmerizing when they were facing the other way. Uraraka sighed. Preparing for her midterm was going to be impossible. She was about ready to accept that. Her chances of passing weren't good to begin with— she'd been busy with her hero internship. Training with a pro hero didn't leave one much time to study.

"... Uraraka, when are you to report to this room for your midterm?" Aizawa said.

Uraraka felt like all the air was pulled from her lungs. She'd been so busy trying not to stare at Yaoyorozu that she completely glossed over everything her teacher had said. Sweat trickled down her forehead as her classmates turned around. Deku and Iida both opened their mouths, perhaps to help her out, but quickly shut them after Aizawa shot them a look. Uraraka felt her face grow warmer. So many eyes were on her at once, something that rarely happened.

A solution came. Uraraka watched Yaoyorozu hold up a hand. A quick gesture that went unnoticed by Aizawa. It took Uraraka a moment to decipher what this could have meant. _We meet up for midterms in five days! I think. Anyway, I'm just gonna say that._

"Uh...in five days?" Uraraka said.

"Correct. Good on you for thinking before you spoke. That was very rational. Anyway, class is dismissed. Enjoy your extended weekend. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

Uraraka exhaled. She looked at Yaoyorozu. Butterflies floated around inside her stomach the instant their eyes met. Uraraka wasn't sure what was the most alluring part of Yaoyorozu. Was it her eyes? Onyx and round? Or her lips, full and just the right size? Uraraka had spent many nights debating the answers to those questions. She shoved her notebook inside her backpack, saddened by the realization that she hadn't taken any notes.

It couldn't have been helped. Not with an angel sitting in the same room as her. Uraraka rose. Seeing all the notes scribbled on the board sent a spike of fear through her. The midterm was already daunting before she'd realized what she needed to know. _There's no way I'll be able to study all of that in five days. Darn it, I should have started studying weeks ago!_ As the classroom started to empty, Uraraka looked at who remained: Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Deku, Iida, and Bakugo.

Uraraka sought out her friends first. She caught the way Deku tensed as she approached, saw the blush that spread in his cheeks. Uraraka averted her gaze. The way that Deku felt about her was obvious. It made her feel uneasy, having the knowledge of someone else liking her in that kind of way. Particularly because she could never feel the same way about a guy. Deku wasn't ugly—he was quite cute— but seeing him didn't make Uraraka's heart go nuts. The thought of being together with him did nothing for her. The spark Uraraka felt by thinking about other girls just wasn't there.

"Deku! Iida! I need your help," Uraraka said. "I really want to pass the test, but I am so lost! Can you guys help a girl out with her studying?"

"I deeply apologize, Uraraka, but I have some familial obligations to take care of this weekend," Iida said.

"I-I have to help Gran Torino out with a few things," Deku said. "But I should be done by Monday. Does that sound good with you? We could meet up by the park."

"No, sorry," Uraraka said. "I need to start studying now. I'm not as smart as you two. You guys can probably get by with studying for two days. People like me have to prepare a lot more. Good luck, guys. I'll see you later."

Guilt seeped into Uraraka's veins at the sight of Deku's face falling. She could have taken him up on his offer, but she didn't want to have to spend a day alone with him. It would have been too awkward. She would have to deal with the glances he would give her when he thought she was unaware, all the awkward moments that the two of them would surely have. Uraraka preferred to avoid getting herself into situations like that.

Desparate now, Uraraka looked at the two other boys in the room. She and Todoroki didn't talk at all. But from what she knew, he got good grades in the class. Uraraka cupped her chin. _Todoroki's pretty smart. I bet I can have him tutor me. But wait…_ Uraraka's breath hitched as she realized something. Todoroki was Endeavor's son— a hero who Uraraka wasn't fond of. She just couldn't imagine herself being in the same building as him. Even if it was for only one afternoon. Todoroki met eyes with her, brow raised, body turned toward her. Uraraka offered a smile and turned away.

Uraraka watched Bakugo storm past her, muttering complaints about Aizawa's teaching methods. She wasn't sure why she'd considered asking him in the first place. He was crude and arrogant. And he'd bullied Deku. That was something that was unforgivable in Uraraka's eyes. Though Deku had grown confident over the months since their admittance to U.A, Uraraka could still pick up on the vulnerabilities created by the treatment he faced at Bakugo's hand. Urakaka glanced at her fingers. _Sooo that was Deku, Iida, Todoroki, anddd Bakugo. That only leaves…  
_  
"Uraraka," Yaoyorozu said. "I would be delighted to assist you with studying over the weekend. If you want me to, that is."

Uraraka whirled around. Yaoyorozu stood in front of her, lips curled into a smile. The sunlight that bathed the room illuminated her features, giving her eyes a certain kind of glow. A serene one. Uraraka exhaled, trying to calm herself down. To ignore the fact that Yaoyorozu had extended her hand in an act of kindness again that day. When Yaoyorozu rose a brow, Uraraka realized she needed to speak.

"T-That would be great," Uraraka said. "L-like I was telling Deku—"

"—you're lost. No worries, I've already prepared a review packet that covers everything we need to know for the midterm. Would you like to come over to my place this weekend? We can go over everything you need to know."

Uraraka almost fell on her face. Yaoyorozu, the girl she thought was out of reach, was inviting her over for a study session. She couldn't believe it. Uraraka felt as though her quirk was activated, a strange sensation settling in her belly. The shift in expression Yaoyorozu made caused Uraraka to shove these feelings back. She needed to accept her offer before she got too excited. Nothing was set in stone yet.

"S-sure, Yaoyorozu," Uraraka said. "T-that would be great."

"Text me where you live, and I'll have someone come pick you up. See you Saturday, Uraraka."

The smile Yaoyorozu sent her way gave Uraraka the jitters. She managed to compose herself enough to allow her classmate to step by her. Uraraka caught a whiff of the shampoo that clung to Yaoyorozu's hair. _She smells like peaches…_ As the door slammed shut, the hero-in-training sniffed the air in the hope that she could find that smell again. All her life, she'd never been one for peaches. Now she had the urge to stop by the market and sink her teeth into one.

Once she overcame her shock, Uraraka threw her backpack over her shoulder. She made small strides to the door, head feeling warm and fuzzy. All she could see was the smile that Yaoyorozu gave her. So warm and full of care. Uraraka sighed, slapping her cheeks. She needed to get it together. She and Yaoyorozu would be studying together this weekend. If her mind was stuck in the gutter, she couldn't hope to pass the midterm.

Uraraka left the classroom. As she headed down the hallway, humming a tune she'd heard on the radio during her morning commute, her mind zeroed in on one detail. It would be just her and Yaoyorozu, alone for the first time. Uraraka's cheeks grew warmer as she came to a halt. _Maybe I'm overthinking things here, but it's almost as if this is a date! Is it a date? If it is, I am totally not ready for it! She's so pretty, perfect, and nice. Oh, what if I mess up and make her not like me anymore? This is tough!  
_  
Uraraka pressed her back against the wall, she overreacting, or was this study session really more of a date? Not knowing for sure didn't calm her heart, make her blush subside. The buzzing of her phone pulled her back to reality. Uraraka pulled her phone out, gasping at the reminder that occupied her lock screen. _Shoot, the train is leaving soon! I'm not going to be able to get home in time._ Uraraka was about to slide her phone back into her pocket when she felt her stomach twist into a knot. _Quit putting it off. Text her already,_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Uraraka drew a breath, unlocking her phone to text Yaoyorozu the information she needed. Her finger hovered over the send button for what felt like an eternity. She was usually pretty thoughtless when texting her friends, quick to send whatever came to mind. Yaoyorozu was different. Uraraka analyzed every last word she'd typed, checking to see how she would sound. Exhaling, she finally hit the send button. She put her phone away, sprinting down the hallway.

Even after she'd ran out into the downpour, Uraraka could swear she could still smell the scent of peaches lingering in the air.

 **Author note: Hi, all!** **I got the idea for this fic while having a conversation with a friend about a BNHA roleplay! Writing this version of Ochako was kinda fun! Any constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading. I'll try and the second and final chapter finished asap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uraraka stood before her closet, eyes wide, nails digging into her palms. Today was the day for her study date with Yaoyorozu. Her entire body ached with exhaustion. She had been so excited, she hadn't been able to fall asleep the previous night. _Ugh, I feel like I'm going to collapse!_ Uraraka shook her head. Complaining about her lack of sleep could wait. Picking out what she would wear to Yaoyorozu's place was more important.

It was also a huge problem. Being poor and living a frugal lifestyle, Uraraka didn't have access to many clothes that weren't tattered or mere hand-me-downs from older family members. Most of what she owned was old-fashioned. _Does Yaoyorozu like old-fashioned stuff? I have no idea! This is hard._ Uraraka pinched her forehead, glancing at the clock. It was approaching noon. There was no telling when Yaoyorozu would send someone to pick her up.

Uraraka's breath hitched. She had been so excited about going over to Yaoyorozu's place that she hadn't paid much attention to one detail. Sending someone over to her apartment complex must mean that Yaoyorozu had servants. Ordinary people didn't have servants. It took Urakaka a moment to put two and two together. Once she did, she almost fell back on her air mattress. _Holy crap, she's freaking loaded!_ Uraraka glanced at her clothes again. If picking out something appropriate to wear was difficult before, now it was close to impossible.

Uraraka felt like she would look silly if she showed up wearing anything she owned. She and Yaoyorozu were clearly from two different worlds. Despair pricked her blood. Uraraka considered calling her mother to help her out. Just for an outside opinion. That was until she remembered how dark her mother's eyes got whenever their money woes came up. It was obvious that her mother wished she could provide her daughter a better life. _I have to pick something out by myself._

Pushing aside the first rack of clothes, Uraraka stuck her head inside her closet. She figured there might have been something in the back that she could wear. As long as it was fashionable and not too revealing, she wouldn't mind wearing it. A yellow blouse, nestled between a tattered sweater, caught her eye. _Ooh! That looks nice._ Uraraka removed the blouse from her closet. Dust flew up her nose, making her cough.

"Ochaco! There's someone here for you!" her mother called from downstairs.

Uraraka froze. She was still in her bathrobe and slippers. Her hair was a mess, strands sticking up in the air. Sweat streamed down her forehead as her heart sped up. Yaoyorozu's servant had arrived. Her date was about to begin. Uraraka felt like she would explode. The entire night she spent reading articles on proper social etiquette suddenly seemed like a waste. Uraraka was pulled back to reality when her mother called her again.

"Coming, Mom! Just give me a second!"

Uraraka threw off her robe, dashing to her dresser. She applied deodorant as quickly as possible, careful to put enough to prevent too much perspiration. _I'm not religious, but I'll know that something must exist if I make it downstairs in time!_ Uraraka kicked off her slippers in favor of socks. She slid into a pair of shorts that were lying on her floor. The blouse went on next. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, Uraraka shot a glance at her reflection. She had never cared much for makeup, preferring to flaunt what she naturally had.

Yaoyorozu changed her in many ways. Once her feelings surfaced, Uraraka found herself caring more about how she looked. Makeup had become something she'd always applied, no matter how much effort it took. Today would have been no exception, had she had more time to get ready. Uncertainty dug into her as she walked by her mirror. There was a certain vulnerability garnered when she didn't wear any makeup. But it couldn't be helped. There was no time for her to apply anything more than blush.

Uraraka hoped that she looked okay. Body tense, she left her room and walked down the hallway. She could spot her mother standing by the front door, beside a man she didn't recognize. He was clad in a uniform fitted with medals reflective of the lights that hung overhead. A hat concealed much of his hair. Warm eyes focused in on her as his lips curled into a smile. Uraraka's mom turned around, beckoning her daughter with her hand.

 _Oh my God. Are those gold medals on his uniform? There's no way that I can do this._ Uraraka knew she couldn't turn back around. The instant she'd left her room, the door had shut in her face. There was no return. Uraraka gripped her backpack straps tight enough to drain the color of her knuckles, approaching Yaoyorozu's servant and her mother. She exhaled, trying everything in her power not to focus on the fact that the man was a physical embodiment of the barrier that existed between her and the upper class.

"Here she is." Uraraka's mother patted her on her shoulder. "Sorry about the wait, sir."

"It's fine. Lady Yaoyorozu told me to be patient. Shall we go now, Miss Ochaco?"

 _He called me Miss Ochaco!_ Uraraka stared at him, mesmerized, until she felt a jab against her side. Uraraka swallowed, knowing that what she'd done was rude. Yet she couldn't gloss over what the man had said to her. The way he'd addressed her was one that she hadn't seen in years. Another jab in her side cleared her head.

"Sure! I've got everything I need in my backpack, Mister...uh…"

"Call me Ryu. Thank you for having me, . I'll have her back when the two mistresses are finished with their errands. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Uraraka glanced at her mother one last time. Part of her didn't want to leave with Ryu. She could see the pain present in her mother's eyes, get a sense of how uncomfortable she felt around him. Uraraka almost took a step forward to comfort her mother, until she saw her mother's lips move. It was quick, but Uraraka caught what was said: Go. It's okay.

"See ya, Mom! Tell Dad I'll see him later, okay?"

"Will do, hon. Have a good time."

Uraraka followed Ryu outside. Her hand went up to protect her eyes from the sunlight. Trees swayed in the wind. She followed Ryu, lowering her hand once they walked beneath a few trees. The sun beat down on her back, bathing it in warmth. Uraraka glanced around the parking lot. She was surprised that the vehicle Ryu arrived in wasn't there. _Weird! You'd think he parked in the parking lot. Wonder what that's all…_ Uraraka's thought trailed off just as Ryu held out his arm in front of her.

Parked a few inches away from her was a limousine, sparkling in the sunlight. Uraraka felt her mouth open. She had never seen a limousine in person- she'd thought they were something of a myth in Japan. Now she was expected to ride in one. It was enough to make her knees wobble. Insecurity washed over her. How could see expect to go through with this? When Yaoyorozu was everything she hoped she could be? _Why did I have to fall for the rich girl?_

The warmth spurred by Ryu sliding his hand in hers jolted her back to reality. Uraraka allowed herself to be pulled toward the limo, feet scraping against the pavement. She was only physically there. Mentally, she was occupied with trying to figure out how she'd gotten so unlucky. How she, someone with relatively decent luck, had ended up developing a crush on a girl who outclassed in her every way imaginable. Uraraka decided that life was simply unfair.

Ryu held the limo's door open for her. Uraraka glanced inside. The seats looked like they were made of polyester, smelling of lemon furniture polish. Uraraka almost looked at Ryu like he was crazy. She, the girl who had never taken anything more fancy than a transit train in her entire life, was supposed to ride in a limousine? Ridiculous. Yaoyorozu's smile flitted across her vision, warming Uraraka's heart. Thinking about Yaoyorozu eradicated most of the uneasiness Uraraka felt.

Uraraka entered the limo, putting on her seatbelt. The limo's interior was even more spacious than she'd ever imagined. Stretching out on the seats was tempting. Uraraka ignored the temptation she felt, knowing that if she acted on it, she most likely wouldn't wake up until several hours had passed. She pressed her face against the window, watching her surroundings blur past her. Uraraka imagined what Yaoyorozu's home looked like. If she had a servant and a limousine, surely it had to be huge. Uraraka expected nothing less than a mansion and several acres.

"Lady Yaoyorozu spoke a lot about you, Miss Ochaco," Ryu said. "You must be very important. She usually doesn't invite people over."

Heat went straight to Uraraka's cheeks. Yaoyorozu had said all of that about her? Happiness took residence inside her body, strong and warm. She tried to respond to what Ryu had said, but it was like her tongue had turned to ash. _I'm important to her?_ Uraraka thought back to all the interactions she'd ever had with Yaoyorozu. They had always been friendly and sweet, but could it be possible that there was more to them? That beneath the politeness exhibited by Yaoyorozu, there was a hidden layer to their relationship?

Uraraka exhaled. She needed to relax, not get her hopes up. Yaoyorozu was more than likely straight. There would be no chance of a romance ever starting between them. Still, Uraraka found herself repeating Ryu's words inside her head. Regardless if it was unlikely or not, the hope created by his words left her bereft of speech.

Uraraka spent the remainder of the ride watching the rain hit the window, mind fixated on the idea that a certain raven-head harbored the same love for her. Was it possible that Yaoyorozu was sitting beside a window right then, watching the rain with wide eyes, thinking about Uraraka? 

**Author Note:** **Okay, so this story was originally supposed to be only two chapters long. But as I was writing the second chapter, I thought, "I think this could be broken up into three chapters instead of two." Besides that, I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so that's another reason I decided to make it longer.**

 **Also, I hope I'm doing okay with writing Uraraka's character. I'm not really too great with characterization, so hopefully nothing is too off with her! Sorry about that if there is!**

 **Speaking of Uraraka's character, I tried to explore how a poor person would feel in comparison to someone of higher status in this chapter. Hopefully I nailed the feel the feeling I was going for!**

 **As always, thank you for reading! See you next update! I'll try and upload the next chapter asap! :)**

 **-Dekuuu**


End file.
